Una visita al zoológico
by Fierce Moon
Summary: Los entrenadores de fútbol del Raimon han invitado a los jugadores y a las gerentes al zoológico. Todos estarían divididos en tres grupos, cada uno supervisado por Endou, Kidou o Haruna. Pero Tsurugi decide ir por su propia cuenta, ¿cuál sería la razón de dividirse de los grupos? [One-Shot participante en el reto: 1 palabra, 1 fic. del foro Inazuma Eleven ].


Tsurugi Kyosuke, el chico callado que se limita a observar y hablar en momentos realmente necesarios, pero todos sabían que en el fondo él se preocupaba por ellos.

Muchos le comparaban con un lobo. Él es amable, pero cuando llegaba el asunto de proteger a su familia y amigos, es la persona más poderosa y temible que existe. Además, él prefería ir por su propia cuenta, cómo un lobo solitario.

De ahí le comparaban con un lobo. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia, o tal vez sí.

* * *

-¡Tsurugi! ¡Viniste! –exclamó el entusiasta capitán de fútbol-. Pensé que no ibas a venir.

El chico de pelo azul metió sus manos en los bolsillos y cerró los ojos.

-No tenía nada más que hacer –replicó el chico, pero él sabía que era mentira-.

Tsurugi podía pasar el día con sus padres y su hermano, o incluso podría pasarlo jugando a la PlayStation 4. Pero él decidió hacer lo que más disfrutaba en el mundo, aparte del fútbol.

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que hayas venido –respondió el chico castaño con su usual optimismo-.

Tsurugi sonrió internamente, si supieran la razón por la que vine… pensó el chico para si y todos empezaron a subir la caravana Inazuma.

* * *

-No me creo que hayamos venido desde ciudad Inazuma hacia Tokio para un zoológico… -pensó Hayami en voz alta-.

-¡Vamos, Hayami, no seas pesimista! –exclamó el mejor amigo del chico con lentes, Hamano-.

Los jugadores y las gerentes del Raimon actualmente se encontraban en el zoológico Ueno, que se situaba en el centro de Tokio.

* * *

-19 boletos para estudiantes de secundaria y 3 boletos para adultos –dijo Kidou al acercarse a la taquillera-.

La persona que se situaba en el taquillero tecleó algo en su ordenador y empezó a sacar los boletos.

-Serán 5.600 yen, por favor.

El estratega de fútbol del Raimon de hace 10 años, sacó un sobre de su bolsillo, el cual contenía el dinero que trajo la nueva generación del Raimon para pagar la excursión, que contenía 3.800 yen. Kudou suspiró y sacó otro sobre, que contenía los 1.800 yenes restantes. _Los boletos para los adultos son muy caros… _Entregó los sobres y los boletos le fueron entregados.

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse a la entrada, Tenma y Shinsuke hablando con entusiasmo sobre los animales que van a ver, los demás sobre alguna que otra cosa de clase, pero Tsurugi… Tsurugi se mantenía en calma y en silencio, como siempre lo hacia. Pero esta vez, internamente, estaba muy entusiasmado, incluso más que Tenma y Shinsuke.

Si no fuera por su personalidad, estaría dando brincos de allí hacia allá. Pero no lo hacia. Tenía qué mantener su imagen; ¿desde cuándo le importaba su imagen? Desde que la gente puede decir cosas sobre él.

A Tsurugi realmente le costaba suprimir su sonrisa, pero lo conseguía. Él estaba muy emocionado, nada podría superar la emoción que sentía.

_¿Quién diría que Tsurugi podría emocionarse tanto?_

Al entrar al zoológico los adultos se pusieron enfrente de todos los chicos y chicas.

-¡Niños, vamos a dividirnos en tres grupos! ¡Dos grupos será formados por 6 personas y otro de 7! ¡Cada grupo será supervisado por uno de nosotros!

-Heh… ¿puedo ir solo? –interrumpió Tsurugi con su tranquila voz-.

-Tsurugi, no nos gustaría que te perdieras. Por lo que preferimos que vayamos en grupo –respondió Kudou y Tsurugi no estaba decidio a arriesgarse a que descubran su secreto-.

-Yo conozco zoológico cómo la palma de mi mano, puedo arreglármelas solo –respondió el chico de pelo azul y los adultos se miraron, y asintieron entre si.

-Vale, te dejamos ir por tu cuenta. Pero ten el teléfono a mano en caso de que digamos que vamos a reunirnos para descansar o lo qué sea.

-Muchas gracias.

Los adultos volvieron a sus asuntos y empezaron a decir los grupos:

-¡Cada gerente irá en un grupo! ¡El primer grupo irá con Endou y será formado por: Kirino, Shindou, Sangoku, Aoyama, Ichino y Akane! ¡El segundo grupo irá con Kidou y será formado por: Hikaru, Kariya, Kurumada, Nishiki, Kurama y Midori! ¡El tercer grupo irá conmigo y será formado por: Tenma, Shinsuke, Hamano, Hayami, Amagi y Aoi! -explicó Haruna sosteniendo un portapapeles-.

-¡Separémonos!

-¡Vale!

* * *

Tsurugi podía sonreír en libertad y nadie se daría cuenta de que lo ha hecho, ya que ha pedido ir por su propia cuenta y no se tenía que preocuparse mucho por si alguien le viera. El chico de pelo azul se acercó a la zona en los que se encontraban los pandas y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Te gustaría que le hiciera una foto con ellos? -preguntó un cuidador de los pandas al chico de pelo azul-.

-Me encantaría.

Un rato más tarde, Tsurugi salió de una cabina con una foto impresa y un marco de cartón en manos. Sonrió y examinó la foto una vez más; estaba él abrazado a un bebé panda con una gran sonrisa. _Estoy seguro de que esta no va a ser la única foto que me haré en este zoo. _

-Bueno, ya he visto los pandas... ¡A por el perro rojo!

* * *

-¿Tsurugi?

-Dime.

-Vamos a quedar en diez minutos en el restaurante que esta cerca de la montaña de monos, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, entendí. En diez minutos nos vemos -acabó de decir Tsurugi y colgó, guardando su móvil en su bolsillo-. Creo que tendría que guardar todas estas cosas en mi mochila, en vez de tenerla en esta bolsa, que realmente llama mucho la atención...

En nueve minutos Tsurugi ya estaba en donde su superior Kidou dijo que volverían a quedar todos. Pero de momento, él era el primero en llegar. Medio minuto después, llegó Kidou con su grupo, seguido por Haruna y su grupo.

-Al parecer si que puedes cuidarte bien de ti mismo, Tsurugi -cumplimentó Kidou al chico de pelo azul-.

-Ya le dije yo que podía apañármelas solo.

-¡Chicos, ya llegamos! ¡Tengo un hambre! -exclamó Endou cuando llegó-.

-Realmente, no cambiarás nunca, Endou.

Los 19 niños y los 3 adultos entraron al local y se sentaron en una mesa larga para que todos estuvieran juntos. Durante el tiempo en que entraban, Akane no podía evitar enviar miradas sospechosas hacia Tsurugi. Ella sospechaba de la razón por la que quería ir solo: puede ser que haya quedado con alguien o sea un amante de animales… En cualquier caso, me tengo que acercar a su mochila y mirar lo que hay dentro…

* * *

Cuando todos se limitaban a marchar, guardaron sus mochilas en el maletero. Tsurugi dejó su mochila y, por la sorpresa de Akane, ella era la última que quedaba fuera de la caravana Inazuma. Sin duda, Akane, utilizó la oportunidad para husmear en la mochila de Tsurugi.

En el momento que la abrió, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su cara.

_En efecto, Tsurugi es un amante de los animales._

* * *

_N/A: bueno, eso era el one-shot participante del reto: **1 palabra, 1 fic. del foro Inazuma Eleven.**_

_**Personaje escogido: Tsurugi Kyosuke**_

_**Palabra tocada: animales**_

_¡Espero que os haya gustado!_


End file.
